Welcome to my world
by AnnabelleLee13194
Summary: She isn't a girl with a dark past, no parents, superpowers thought she has awsome karate skillz , and she isn't hot despite what she may think . She's just a freshman. Meet Cici. Spme OOCness.
1. In which Pie is mentioned

A/N: This just randomly flew out my ass one day...ENJOY!

Ipswhich. Home of trees, random students, some really hot guys, and now...me. Don't worry, I don't have a dark past (unless you count being obsessed with pretty much everyting dark), I'm not related to some random guy, and I am not a fairy/vampire/witch/werewolf/master-of-all-things. But that has nothing to do with anything. For you see, today was the beginning of a whole new terrifying adventure, commonly known as...HIGHSCHOOL!!

For you see, I am a Freshman. At a new school. In a new state. Otherwise known as royaly fucked.

As I sat in the car waiting for my mom to drop me off at my new school, I couldn't help but be afraid of the seemingly ancient brick building in front of me...and utterly disgusted with my uniform...except for the tie..I like ties.

My face obviously must have been scrunched up weird because my mom turned to me, her boy cut red hair spiked to unbelievable heights, her green brown eyes latching onto me worriedly. "Bitch, whats wrong with you?" yes, my mother called me a bitch, don't worry its just a nickname.

"I'm sorry Queen bitch, but...you see the aliens..they made me slow dance.." I 'cried' out in super-angst mode.

My mom (Debbie if you REALLY want to know) just stared at me.

"Supernatural was on last night wasn't it?" She said dully.

I think I drooled. MMMMMM, SAM AND DEEEEAAANNN...

Instead I just nodded, my bobbed red hair getting into my blue eye(s I have two..).

Finally, we made through the zoo known as the drop off (god I hate those things), and into the front of Spenser Academy. A private school...eeeeewwww.

A soon as the green Honda Pilot came to a stop I flew out of the car like and insane Superman, and swung around to my mom.

"Hasta la Vista Madre!" I crowed to my mother, and before you ask, no I'm not Spanish, in fact I'm about as white as they come, being from Irish/English descent.

Swinging my large purple back pack onto my my back I distintly heard my mother shot "Bye, Cici" before slamming the car and driving away.

And then I was alone...

Oh shit.

I quickly deposited my 20 pound backpack on to the cement, ignoring the stares of the older students, and rummaging throung my OCD clean backpack for the schedule I had shoved in there.

"Sweet baby jesus where in the name of Jared Padelecki's ass did I put that damn schedule!" I all but hissed, my hands on my very curvy hips (don't worry, I have like zip boobage, I like to flaunt what I got though), as I stood towering over my currently evil backpack.

Sighing to myself, I dove down into the pack again, and began to search crazilly for my friggin schedule.

Then I saw it, the most beautiful piece of paper known to man...my schedule.

I think angels sang...

Sighing in delight, I began to reach for my salvation to class...only to have my backpack rudley picked up by a bunch of Senior asshole jocks.

I may have growled.

"We-e-elll boys, look what we have here, a freshman" The one holding my bag, a tall boy with curly blonde hair and a perma-varsity jacket on, said.

"Yeah Aaron, freshman" Another one said, this one with a buzz cut and the biggest damn ears I have ever seen.

I did not like this.

Not one bit.

"Hey Dipshit, I may just be a freshman, but I will go Jackie Chan on your ass" I growled.

I WANT MY BACKPACK!

And my schedule.

Mostly my backpack.

They all just laughed and ignored me.

I think they enjoyed the crowd forming.

...

Sadists.

They should believe me though.

I'm a third degree black belt...My mom's a fourth.

So I tilted my hips a threw my hips into a mean 'punch', which Aaron promptly caught...unfortunatly he missed the round kick that smacked him in the ribs. Gasping he scrambled back, with a mumbled 'you bitch' before trying to fight back. Doubling forward he swung a huge fist at me, which I blocked with a knifehand outer form block before grabbing his wrist, twisting around his back and kicking his knees in so he landed face first with my knee pressing against his mid-back, hindering any movement.

With a huge scowl , I turned to his 'macho' buddies and barked "dumbshits give me my damn bag before I snap his wrist".

They just stared.

Effin retards.

I twisted it a little more, and I heard him whimper.

"Come on guys, seriously, it's to early, my head hurts and I'm at a new school in a new state I WILL break it"

Finally I got some movement, as buzz cut boy all but threw my backpack at me before grabbing Aaron and rushing through the crowd as Aaron yelled "You're so over Freshy".

Pussy.

Sniffing to myself I grabbed the schedule (and my backpack), before trying to turn around and head to the school.

Trying being the key word.

A huge crowd had formed and with a tired snap I screamed "PART OH RED SEA!"

...

Nobody moved.

It wasn't until I turned around that I realized why.

Behind me stood 4 very fine (obviously) senior boys, and 2 pretty senior girls.

And they looked somewhat amused...mostly annoyed.

Quickly I looked behind me to see that FINALLY all the annoying mobs had indeed parted like the red sea...just not for me.

I was so looking forward to being Moses.

Then it clicked.

"OOOOOHH" I sighed out somewhat amused. "You're Senior royalty, and I being the lowly freshman must bow before your feet, lest I spoil you're air" I said dramatically while dropping to me knees and bowing.

"OH GREAT ONES!" I cried sarcastically "How may I serve you!"

The blonde boy laughed outright while the rest just looked somewhat amused.

"Oi, Kid you're funny" Blondie chuckled.

Suddenly I stopped, my eye madly twitching.

Then there was silence.

Slowly, my head lifted up, the people I had just met staring at me like I was insane...

Which I am...

Very slowly, I asked them the question that would determine ther awesomness to me...

It could change everything...

...

...dots...

"Do" They stared

"You"

...

"Like"...creepiness...

"PIE!!"

Then to my surprise, the boy with spiked brown hair and "holyshitohmygodsohot" blue eyes responded.

"HELL YES!! GO BLUEBERRY!"

It was definently the start of some seriously werid shit.

And Awesomeness...cuz I rule...

BWAHAHAHA! HA!

I LOVVVVVVEEE YOOOOOUUUU...

Not really...

Review please, I'm not gonna write more until I get 10 reviews...

Yeah I'm a review whore...deal...

Dou you like PIE?!


	2. Lots of people I like

A/N: Boredom strikes again...and I liked the 3 reviews I got...THANKS GUYS eeerr GIRLS!

They liked pie.

I liked them.

It was a likapalooza.

My eyes shimmering with fake tears, I turned to the pie boy and said slowly, "Oh, wonderful one! What is thy name?!"

"My name isth TYLER SIMMS!" He cried with bravado. "THAT is Reid Garwin" he said pointing at blondie, who just did this awesome smirk.

SWEEEEET!

However, before pie man could introduce the rest of the hoard, the damn bell buzzed.

And like children marching to a sweat shop, they marched sullenly to the hell known as High School.

And I was alone...

Yeah me...

Pouting to myself I marched resolutley to the front of the school, my schedule clutched tightly in my hand, and pushed open the, insanley heavy might I add, wooden doors to my prison.

Now all I had to do was find my homeroom.

Yippy?

So I began to go through the maze known as Spenser Academy, and to my horror, for the first time in my life...

I

WAS

LATE!!

It took me five minutes to find my homeroom, and by then the late bell had already rung, so with a gigantic bang I flung open the also insanley heavy wood door, and came face to face with last names F-I, in the freshman class.

It was like one of those horrible dreams where you're standing in front of your class naked, and everyone is staring.

Except I wasn't naked.

...

At least I don't THINK I am.

With a gasp, I looked down at myself and , to my relief/utter horror, the ugly uniform was still on me.

Curiously, I turned to my teacher, and in a stage whisper said "Why the hell are they staring at me?"

The teacher, a well built black man with a stubly head, turned to me with a scowl and said "Language! And they are staring because...You're late"

I blinked.

"Can you tell me where I'm sitting?" I asked dumbly.

With a defeated sigh, he turned down to a clipboard in front of him, and asked me lazily my last name.

"Hennessey" I said just as lazily.

Cocking an eyebrow at me, he pointed back 3 rows to a blonde girl with pixie cut platinum blonde hair, and odd neon green eyes.

"Miss Israel! Please raise your hand so miss...Hennessey, knows where to sit" He called back.

The blonde girl's head snapped up, and with a huge toothy grin, she jumped onto her seat and began to wave her hands, shouting like a person at a rock concert.

With a huge grin on my face I skipped (yes, skipped) all the way to the back of the room and dropped my 20 pound backpack onto the floor (I think it made a crater).

With one final shout, blondie dropped to the chair and pouted her pouty lips like a corny model before saying "YO HOMIE!!" rather loudly, and smacking my ass.

She looked like I was supposed to screech in protest, and tell the teacher I was being molested.

As if!

Instead I smacked her ass right back and cried "YO BAND GEEK, WHAT UP!"

She looked ready to cry tears of joy.

"I, oh knower of the band geek ways, am the DEBBIE! But you can call me awesome."

"I like chocolate! My names Cici!" I replied.

Then there was an awkward silence.

I hate those...

"Do you watch Supernatural?" I blurted out to end the tension.

"HELL YES" she screamed, completley ignoring the scathing glance the teacher sent her way for interupting his 'code of conduct' speech.

Then we began to blabber away about the ethics of dean choosing to sell his soul...and we came to a conclusion as we were talking...

We were destined friends.

And my circle of friends in Ipswich grew one whole size that day...

And it grew twice more in Biology.

My teacher, a Ms.Ross, paired me up with 2 girls, one by the name of Katie Osborn, who was very short mexican, who was flat chested, and had these huge brown eyes that screamed 'I shall slaughter you without trying!'.

The other, a Alinson Fang-Yuen, was a petite asian woman, with almost black brown hair, and evil looking brown eyes.

And we bonded.

I knew the moment that Alison said I loked like Gaara, and Katie said my hair looked like Rogue's in the cartoon X-men that I had made instant friends.

Kind of like Easy Mac...

Except with people...

Not powdered cheese.

YEAH ME!!exclamationpoint!!

Review!

I only got 6 wonderful reviews last time, but I decided to EASE your suffering!

FEED ME REVIEWS!

Please?

...

PRETTY PLEASE!!


	3. Boredom Death

A/N: I love my reviews! Keep em' coming people, lots of reviews make me update sooner.

&

I was bored.

VERY bored.

So insanley, unbelievably bored that a freakin log cabin couln't even BEGIN to compare to my intense boredom.

Usually, in a situation like this I would A) clean everything with in a 10 mile radius, B) make my dog, a Toy Rat Terrier, chase a laser while jumping over our calico cat Chelsea, or C) do my homework (but only at the MOST desperate of times).

Unfortunatley, we had just moved in to our two story, blue-grey house, so there was NOTHING to clean, my cat was being evil and ripped the skin off my shin by FUCKING biting it, and I had no homework.

Stupid Code of Conduct week.

So I did what any good teenage girl does when bored.

I CALLED THE DIABLOICAL FROGS, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

NAAAAH, just kidding...I just called Debbie...

And she told me like AAALLL the SPENSER gossip (does hair flip)...

And then she told me about Nicky's.

Big Mistake.

Apparently, Nicky's is a hang out for either Seniors, or drunk adults, where you can eat and listen to classic rock and SOME booty shakin' music.

So I was like "Sweet let's go!"., and Debbie, my poor fellow freshman, who also did not know said rule, agreed.

So, after ripping (YES ripping) my uniform off, putting on some ripped blue jeans amd a black tank top, and getting a ride in my mom's car, we got to Nicky's.

...

OOOOOHHH the fuuuuuuunnnn...

Not really.

It was like in those really crappy horror/dramas, when the hero/killer walks in and the room goes silent.

SERIOUSLY! We walked in the cowboy door, and the music stopped, people stared, and a tumble weed drifted by our feet.

"What the hell are they staring at" I whispered hurriedly to Debbie, glancing over her 'Pink Floyd' shirt and emo kid jeans.

"I don't fuckin' know" She hissed back.

Looking around the room, that was rappidly growing louder, I spotted a friendly face in the form of and 'oh-so-sexy' pie man.

"TYLER" I screamed like a banshee, quickly pushing through the crowd.

At his name, said pie-man/boy's head jerked up, his face rappidly turning red when he realized a FRESHMAN was talking to him in NICKY'S.

And like a puppy Debbie followed me, quickly realizing what I had yet to.

FRESHMAN + NICKY'S BAD!

Fuck that, it was time to CHANGE things.

And that was what I was going to do.


	4. She would learn

A/N: I have decided to update...REJOICE IN MY AWESOMNESS!

&#!#()&(())&

As I pushed my way through the crowd I contined to scream.

"HOMIE! THE EGGS TO MY BACON!...NO THE SALT TO MY EGGS CUZ' BACON'S GROSS! THE TWEEDLEDEE TO MY TWEEDLEDUMB!"

And so on and so forth.

However, as I got closer to him, I noticed that his face was quickly getting brighter and brighter red...

That and any second now Reid was going to pass out because he was laughing so hard.

But I ignored all of the signs of 'Oh god, you're embarassing me! PLEASE go away' that Tyler was sending me, in favor of talking to him.

Finally pushing the last person out of my way, I jumped onto the pool table and sat down, swaying my legs in a retarded fashion.

"Hi Pie man!" I grinned.

Blushing, Tyler rubbed the back of his head-glancing around himself as if looking for spies.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He hissed.

I blinked.

"Talking..sitting...breathing...HPOEFULLY my heart is beating-but I can never tell nowadays."

He glared at me.

"I mean-" He said slowly, as if talking to a retard. "What. Are. You. Doing. HERE!"

I blinked again.

"Why, chillin' of course!"

Then I crossed my arms and shook my head like a gangster.

He didn't look amused.

Though I think Debbie laughed...

I KNOW Reid laughed...

Or rather hadn't stopped laughing-at what I have NO clue.

But I would learn...

OOOOOHHH yes I would learn...

)&((#&())&

REVIEW...even if this was short and lacked plot but still...

REVIEW OR THERE IS NO PLOT-or rather no story...


End file.
